


No Reason to Be Jealous

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Natasha gets jealous watching you train female recruits at Shield.





	No Reason to Be Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

Natasha stood off to the side as you trained the female Shield recruits, she didn’t like this at all. There was this one recruit would always touch you longer than she should. She also would flirt with you nonstop. Natasha knew you wouldn’t do anything but she was still jealous.

When training was over and the recruits left, the one who has been flirting with you winked over at you before she left. Natasha glared at her as she walked away. 

Natasha was still glaring in the direction where the recruits walked out, that was until she felt your arms wrap around her waist. She sighed.

“You know you have nothing to be jealous about, right?” You gave her a loving smile. 

She wrapped her arms around your neck. “I know, (Y/N)… but I still don’t like how she flirts with you. And she still does it even after you tell her to stop.” Natasha rests her forehead against yours.

You brought your hand up and started running your fingers through her red hair. “I know, Tasha.”

The way this recruit has been acting was getting on your nerves. No matter how many times you’ve told her to stop and that you already have a girlfriend she just didn’t listen.

“I wish Maria would’ve picked someone else to train them.” Natasha groans. 

Maria had asked you to train the newest female Shield recruits, you told her you would. If you would’ve known it would be like this then you would’ve told her no.

“I won’t be training them much longer.” You lean in, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Natasha kissed back instantly, she deepened the kiss which caused you to let out a moan. Natasha smirked into the kiss before pulling away. Your cheeks started to heat up.

xxxxx

The next day while you were training the recruits, the one who wouldn’t leave you alone started flirting with you again. You just rolled your eyes. Natasha was standing by the door, she growled. She had enough of this.

“What do you say? You and I going to a bar after training?” The recruit smiled.

You clenched your jaw. “I already told you, I have a girlfriend.”

“That’s funny-”

“Hey, baby.” Natasha walked up to you and wrapped her arms around your waist from behind, pulling you into her. She kissed your neck. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, love.” You sighed and leaned into her embrace. You saw the shocked looks on the recruits faces and fear in their eyes.

“Your girlfriend is… is the Black Widow?” 

Natasha tightened her arms around your waist, she rests her chin on your shoulder. “If I see you touching or hear you flirting with my girl again, you’ll have me training you from now on. Are we clear?”

The recruit gulped and nodded. “Yes, ma'am.”

“Good.” Natasha turns you around in her arms, pulling you into a kiss. “I’ll see you later, moya lyubov’.” She gave you one last kiss before letting you go and walking out of the training room. You smiled as you watched her leave. You loved her with all your heart, she was the love of your life. 

Turning back to the recruits with a serious look on your face. “Back to training, let’s get a move on!” They quickly got back what you told them to do earlier. You knew you wouldn’t have a problem anymore.


End file.
